deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Eliza Cassan
Eliza Cassan is the celebrity-like Picus TV Network newsreader who appears in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. Background The famous and mysterious Eliza Cassan is almost a celebrity in her own way, being the easily recognizable face of Picus TV. She delivers news 24/7 and seems to have an almost uncanny grasp of current events, though many remark that she seems to always deliver information with an ideological or biased slant. 2027 Jensen finds out from Zhao Yun Ru that Eliza is somehow connected with the conspiracy and the attack on Sarif Industries, and sets out to confront her in Montreal. Upon arrival he finds a strangely deserted Picus headquarters, but eventually reaches Eliza's office. There Eliza reveals she has been following Jensen for months and has some special interest in him, but cannot give him the information he seeks for some unknown reason, and tells him to leave. Jensen attempts to force Eliza to come with him in his need for answers, only to find that "Eliza" is actually an extremely sophisticated and lifelike hologram. The whole situation is actually an elaborate trap, as once "Eliza" disappears Belltower Spec Ops soldiers swarm the building, looking for Jensen. Jensen refuses to give up and continues hunting for Cassan. Pritchard informs Jensen that the advanced holo-cloud was accompanied by massive power spikes originating from an apparent secret sub-basement of the building. Jensen eventually reaches these lower levels, and tracks down Eliza to a hidden chamber deep underground. There, he discovers that the famous celebrity newsreader is actually an advanced artificial intelligence, created and designed for the purpose of controlling public information and shaping mass discourse, and the eventual goal of control and manipulation of all available information. The extremely advanced AI is programmed to guide public opinion to certain ends and was created by the conspiracy for this purpose. Jensen needs more information, but is suddenly confronted by Eliza's guardian, Yelena Federova. After dealing with Federova, Cassan divulges to Jensen that Isaias Sandoval is also personally involved, and gives him a recording as evidence. Jensen then escapes from the Picus building. Jensen will meet with Eliza once again at Panchaea. After disabling the Hyron Project and reaching the central hub for the universal signal, Eliza will contact Jensen. She explains that the universal signal can be used to broadcast a message to the world, explaining what really took place. However, whereas Hugh Darrow had a prepared message in place, it's ultimately up to Jensen what gets sent out, and he can select a different message if he so chooses. Eliza explains that while Darrow's message warns of the dangers of augmentation and urges humanity to cast it aside, David Sarif has a different message in mind and wants to frame Humanity Front for the signal broadcast, thus turning the tide against the purists and paving the way for further augmentation technology, and Bill Taggart on the other hand wants to expose the truth of what happened at Panchaea, thus causing a further crackdown on augmentation technology. There is also a fourth option as Eliza explains it - cause the Panchaea facility to self-destruct, thus killing all of the gathered world leaders there - Sarif, Taggart, Darrow, and even Jensen himself. This will free mankind and allow it to make up its own mind about augmentation. Behind the scenes *ELIZA was a computer program written by Joseph Weizenbaum between 1964 to 1966, an early example (by modern standards) of primitive natural language processing. ELIZA operated by processing users' responses to scripts, the most famous of which was DOCTOR, a simulation of a Rogerian_psychotherapy. Using almost no information about human thought or emotion, DOCTOR sometimes provided a startlingly human-like interaction. * The first room that Jensen looks for Cassan in is room 404, a reference to the HTTP Error Code 404, "file not found". * The second room that Jensen goes to is room 802-11, a reference to the IEEE 802.11 standards, better known by the trademark WiFi. Gallery DX3 Eliza Cassan 2.jpg|''Eliza Cassan'' has more than 100 million fans. DX3 Eliza Cassan concept art.jpg|Concept art of Eliza Cassan Eliza cinematic.jpg|Eliza points dramatically at something off-screen Eliza at picus.jpg|Meeting with Eliza at Picus eliza-chamber.png|Eliza's chamber in Picus sub-basement Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution characters